


The sign says closed

by FancyTrinkets



Series: Portentially Awkward [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attempt at Humor, Flash Fic, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Prophecy, Silly, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/pseuds/FancyTrinkets
Summary: Anathema never regretted burning the manuscript. And yet, there were days when she would have appreciated a warning or two.





	The sign says closed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super super short and silly piece of flash fic. Because I woke up with this scene in my head while working on [ something longer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791304).

_The door shall open, yette heed ye the signe, Anathema. Angel and angel Fallen draweth swords in a figt not fitte for thine eyes._

Being a free agent was nicer than working as a perpetual servant to Agnes Nutter's prophecy. Anathema never regretted burning the manuscript. And yet, there were days when she would have appreciated a warning or two.

Like today, when she found herself collapsed on the floor in Aziraphale's bookshop, because the angel had hurled a large book by force of miracle. It had been perfectly placed to hit her on the head and knock her lights out for half a minute.

He was kneeling beside her now, rousing her gently with another miracle and apologizing profusely. 

"I hadn't realized it was you, my dear."

"You should lock the door," Anathema offered.

"It wasssn't locked?" Crowley was fully clothed now. Both of them were. 

"I must have forgotten." Aziraphale looked up at him sheepishly.

Anathema rubbed her forehead, and found that the throbbing pain had subsided. "Thanks for the healing," she said. "And I'm sorry I walked in on... well..."

"Date night," Crowley offered, despite that it was currently eleven in the morning.

"Right," she said awkwardly. "I should go."


End file.
